Secret Origins Vol 2 7
"The Secret Origin of Green Lantern" is the title to the first story in issue #7 of the ''Secret Origins'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Steve Englehart with artwork by Ernie Colon and inks by Rodin Rodriguez. It was colored by Anthony Tollin and lettered by Agustin Mas. The second story is "The Secret Origin of the Golden Age Sandman", which was written by Roy & Dann Thomas and illustrated by Mike Bair and Steve Montano. Both stories were edited by Robert Greenberger. The cover art illustration was rendered by Brian Bolland. This issue shipped with an October, 1986 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.25 per copy (US). "The Secret Origin of Green Lantern" Appearances * Green Lantern, Guy Gardner * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * Green Lantern, Abin Sur * Kari Limbo * Oliver Queen * Sinestro * Captain Comet, Adam Blake * Green Lantern, Ch'p * Green Lantern, John Stewart * Green Lantern, Katma Tui * Green Lantern, Kilowog * Katt * Unidentified Green Lantern * Tomar-Re * Freddie Mertz * Janet Sanborn * Suzy Delancy * Green Lantern Corps * Bolovaxians * H'lvenites * Humans * Korugarans * Ungarans * Xudarians * Cats * Antimatter Universe * Maryland :* Baltimore * California :* Star City * Missouri :* St. Louis :* St. Louis Arch * Green Lantern ring * Green Lantern power battery * Airplane * School bus * Spacecraft * Clairvoyance * Energy projection * Flight * 2001: A Space Odyssey * Crash landing * Fortune teller * Head injury * High school * Hospital "The Secret Origin of the Golden Age Sandman" * Writer - Roy Thomas * Co-plotter - Dann Thomas * Penciler - Mike Bair * Inker - Steve Montano * Colorist - Carl Gafford * Letterer - David Cody Weiss * Creative editor - Roy Thomas * Coordinating editor - Robert Greenberger Appearances * Sandman, Wesley Dodds * Crimson Avenger, Lee Travis * Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon * Fiorello La Guardia * George VI * Sally Stevens * Phantom of the Fair, Gerald Zimmerman * Elektro * Charles McNider * Grover Whalen * James Lawrence * Johnny Chambers * Jonathan Law * Libby Lawrence * Myra Mason * Robert Crane * Sanderson Hawkins * Theodore Knight * Tubby Watts * Wing How * New York City Police Department * New York :* New York City :* Queens :* Flushing Meadows ::* Perisphere ::* Trylon * Rifle * Robots * Sandman's gas gun * 1930s * 1939-1940 New York World's Fair * April 30th, 1939 * June 9th, 1939 * Globe-Leader Notes & Trivia 's final moments.]] * The character of Hal Jordan was created by writer John Broome and artist Gil Kane. He first appeared in ''Showcase'' #22 in October, 1959. * The character of Guy Gardner was created by writer John Broome and artist Gil Kane. He first appeared in ''Green Lantern'', Volume 2 #59 in March, 1968. * The character of Wesley Dodds, the Golden Age Sandman was created by penciler and inker Creig Flessel. He first appeared in ''New York World's Fair Comics'' #1 in April, 1939. * Andrew Helfer is given a "Special Thanks" in the opening credits of this issue. * Penciler Michael Bair is credited as Mike Bair in this issue. * "The Secret Origin of Green Lantern" is based on the works of Julie Schwartz, John Broome and Denny O'Neil. * Fiorello La Guardia, Grover Whalen, George VI, and Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon are all based on actual people. * On page 11, panel 3 of the "The Secret Origin of the Golden Age Sandman", there is a spectator at the parade who bears a strong resemblance to writer Roy Thomas. * Sanderson Hawkins and Wing How appear as an after-image on the closing page of this issue. * Elektro the robot, will soon become appropriated by the All-Star Squadron and re-named Gernsback. It will serve as the team's butler at the Perisphere in issues of ''All-Star Squadron''. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:Secret Origins Vol 2 Category:1986/Comic issues Category:October, 1986/Comic issues Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:Steve Englehart/Writer Category:Ernie Colon/Penciler Category:Rodin Rodriguez/Inker Category:Agustin Mas/Letterer Category:Anthony Tollin/Colorist Category:Robert Greenberger/Editor Category:Roy Thomas/Writer Category:Dann Thomas/Writer Category:Michael Bair/Penciler Category:Steve Montano/Inker Category:Carl Gafford/Colorist Category:David Cody Weiss/Letterer Category:Roy Thomas/Creative editor Category:Robert Greenberger/Coordinating editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories